Aventure d'une vie Chapitre 1: un début à toujours une suite
by je-suis-anonyme
Summary: Akira? Tu ne te lève pas? Tu vas être en retard... Tu sais, je suis ta créatrice, et même si tu m'entend pas, je peut faire ce que je veux de toi. Donc, pour ton histoire je vais de la procréée. Akira, étudiant de 14 pige m'enfoutiste et flemmard va voir sa vie basculer, seulement pas que du bon côté... Quel chemin décidera t-il d'emprunter? A vous de voir.


Je m'appelle Akira Tsuyori, j'ai 14 ans. J'ai une belle vie. Enfin, cette phrase "une belle vie" a été chassé de mon vocabulaire tellement violemment que je ne sais plus ce qu'elle signifie. Depuis ce fameux jour ou mon existence est devenue incroyablement horrible ! Croyez- moi, quand je dis "incroyablement horrible" je ne mâche pas mes mots. Depuis lors cette incident je ne sais jamais ce que me prévoie la journée de demain, j'ai tout le temps peur qu'il m'arrive la plus grosse merde du monde que je préférerais rentrée dans ma vrai maison. L'hôpital psychiatrique mon frère... hum. La plus horrible des choses c'est un des mecs de ma classe qui donne l'impression à son simple regard qu'il sait tout sur vous. Limite il sait devant qu'elle genre de truc vous vous masturbez... Au lieu de tout vous balancer comme ça, pourquoi ne pas vous raconter mon histoire depuis le début?  
Et bien tout a commencé à l'hôpital quand je venais de sortir du ven- /BAAM/ Désolé, je suis remonté trop loin... donc, ça a commencé i mois, je me rendais tranquillement a l'école heureux en mode normal...normal quoi, ne sachant pas ce qui allait m'arriver... [Dans cette histoire, le narrateur est quelque peu dérangé. Excusez-la je vous prie.]  
Devant nous se trouve un jeune homme allongé comme une merde dans son lit, la seule chose qu'il ait fait en 1h c'est éteindre son réveil 14 fois en répétant sans cesse " encore 5 minutes". Au bout de la 26 ème fois, il ouvrit un œil, prenant soin de laisser fermer l'autre ou cas ou si son œil droit s'endorme et pas on œil gauche [Vous voyez le truc?] Il tendit péniblement le bras, le plus lentement possible pour atteindre son téléphone qu'il n'arrivait pas à choper. C'est une poisse sur pattes.  
-putain de merde... pourquoi mon téléphone est-il aussi loin ? Dans ces moments pareils, j'aimerais que mon téléphone soit vivant et qu'il dise d'un air abrutis "AKIRAAAA! Debout mon chou"... pour le moment, c'est lui qui a l'air stupidement stupide. Il se lève, regard noir cheveux en bataille, l'œil gauche endormie encore dans le merveilleux monde des poneys et des arcs en ciel. Il avance à pas de zombie pour finalement réussir à attraper son téléphone:  
-7 h 50...  
S'écroule dans son lit  
silence  
réfléchis  
silence  
/BOUM ! /  
-Meeeeerde ! Je suis à la bourre ! Cria-t-il en enfilant son uniforme, d'une vitesse digne des jeux olympiques mondial voir interplanétaire. Saloperie de cravate à la zeub, à deux balles ! Et puis crotte ! Pas le temps de se soucier de ça ! Oui, s'énerver contre une cravate est d'actualité. Non mais!  
Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, manquant de s'écraser la tronche contre le sol. [Aïe, j'ai mal pour lui] pris son sac et partit en courant.

* * * *

Pied droit, pied gauche, droit, gauche, le sol. Et hop-là! Un Akira au sol, un! Il court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et pour cause, elle en dépendait vraiment sa miséra- /PAN/. Le pire du pire du pire [tout est pire avec moi en faite…] c'est qu'il était heureux d'aller en cours aujourd'hui car en Chimie ils vont faire une manipulation avec tous ces trucs qu'on ne voit que dans les films. En mode Mc gyver wesh!  
-rhaaaaaaaa ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas écoutez ma mère ? Pourquoi je l'écoute jamais? Râla-t-il en se frottant les genoux suite à sa chute magistrale.  
Après mainte et mainte chute, il arrive non grâce au Dieu de la poisse devant son collège. La sonnerie avait sonnée depuis plus de 5 min. Il rentre dans l'établissement style James bond. Les surveillants ne devaient pas le voir, et arrive devant sa salle de cour. Il prit une grosse inspiration puis expira. Il ouvre la porte. La prof ne le vit pas. Il rentre dans la salle le plus silencieusement possible, alors que la prof explique, dos au élèves, la manip' d'aujourd'hui:  
-M. Tsuyori ! Je vous est vue. Même si je suis dos au Tableau, comment oublié vos prodigieux retard à tout les cours... ? De plus, votre cravate est mal mise, dit-elle encore dos aux élèves  
Putain, je suis sûr que cette prof est un alien venu de la planète « quatre milles n'œil ». Comme quoi "avoir des yeux derrière la tête" est finalement prouvé...  
-Hé hé hé ! ... heu, bah j'ai eu un souci aujourd'hui... Dit-il en remettant sa cravate.  
- Un souci ? Comme d'habitude j'imagine ? Dit-elle sans même se retourner  
-comment ? Demanda t-il  
-votre serpent a mordue votre père, votre mère a voulue emmener votre père au urgences mais elle c'est fais empoisonner par un crapaud parce qu'elle a voulue faire comme dans la princesse et la grenouille du faite que c'est son film préféré, elle n'a pas réfléchi, du coup elle n'a rien pût faire, vous avez alors appelé votre grand frère qui est venue mais qui a avaler du déo en voulant en mettre donc vous avez pris soin d'eux en restant à leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mieux ?  
C'est fous l'imagination que je peux avoir quelque fois ...  
-T_T ouais... en quelque sorte.  
-et bien allez vous asseoir ...  
Elle a tout GOBEEEEER ! Cette prof est incroyablement naïve.  
Il part s'asseoir à sa place, c'est à dire tout au foooooond de la classe contre la vitre et le chauffage, bien sur... La meilleure place pour un glandeur [j'en suis moi même arrivé la]  
-Bon ! Nous allons commencer la manip maintenant qu'Akira est arrivé !  
Mme? Chut. Elle commence à faire des groupes de deux:  
-Akira Tsuyori avec... Ano Riuka  
Oh non ! Pas ce mec chelou ! O.O il me fait peur, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me tuer rien qu'en me regardant ... Saloperie de Dieu de la poisse! Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre et fou moi la paix pour une fois!  
Riuka ce lève fixant les élèves un part un, l'air de dire "bande de co****** [ ceci pourrais choquer les petits n'enfants] je vais tous vous étripez et accrocher vos têtes sur mon mur comme trophée parce que je suis fou ! MWAHAHAHAH »  
Il s'assit à côté d'Akira sans dire mot.  
-Heu… Salut Riuka… dit-il d'une petite voix  
*REGARDDELAMORTQUITUESAGRANDMEREETTUTEFAISPIPIDESSUS*  
O.K, je ferme ma gueule.  
-Bon, Maintenant que les groupes sont désormais faits, nous allons pouvoir commencer, dit-elle, non, sans ménagement.  
Elle distribua tout le matériel s'arrêtant devant le bureau de notre jeune ami. Elle lui lança un grand sourire. Akira le lui rendis d'une manière quelque peu hypocrite. En gros son sourire voulait dire « allez bien vous faire foutre madame ^^ ». Ah, je l'aime bien mon Akira… [Je m'incruuuuuuste ! /PAN/]  
La prof, qui d'ailleurs n'a pas de nom, veuillez m'excusez, j'ai rien trouvé de plausible… Enfin bref, la prof retourna à son bureau et commença à traiter les corrections des contrôles de la classe précédente. Akira prit le verre doseur et commença à doser seul. Logique non ? Pas vraiment en faite…. Il dosait seul car Riuka, stalkeur de vos cauchemars s'était assis deux tables devant, fixant notre jeune homme du regard.  
Assez gênant si je puis dire…  
On aurait limite put voir des éclairs sortir des yeux de Riuka.  
Akira l'oublia trente seconde essayant de se concentrer. Il dosa avec soin, erreur fatale, a cause de cet abruti de Riuka qui envoie des ondes, Akira perdit ses moyens et dosa 5 grammes en trop.  
/BOUM/  
Une fumée jaune orangé remplit la salle, qui fut immédiatement évacué.  
-24, 25, 26, 27… Où est le 28ème élève ? Akira ? demanda la prof prise d'une soudaine panique. Un cri grave retentit à côté de la prof :  
-AKIRAAAAAA ?

A suivre… 


End file.
